List of songs about mental illness
0-9 * "-1" by Mudvayne * "1-800-273-8255" by Logic ft. Alessia Cara & Khalid * "2 Trees" by Foals * "5th Period Massacre" by Leathermouth * "6 Gun Quota" by Seether * "24/7" by Kehlani * "24 Floors" by The Maine * "80's Ladies" by K.T. Oslin (implies borderline personality disorder "One was pretty, one was smart and one was a borderline fool"} * "100 Percent Chance of Rain" by Gary Morris * "306" by Emilie Autumn * "19th Nervous Breakdown" by The Rolling Stones * "21st Century Schizoid Man (Including Mirrors)" by King Crimson * "4st 7lb" by Manic Street Preachers (about anorexia nervosa, A MAN who weighs 72 pounds and starves himself down to 63) * "5150" by Van Halen ((Involuntary psychiatric hold) is a code used in the California legal system). * "69 Tea" by Seether * "7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen)" by Fall Out Boy (about Pete Wentz' (the bass player) attempted suicide. * "I'm Doing Time In a Maximum Securiy Twilight Home" by Alien Sex Fiend * "I'm having another episode / I just need a stronger dose") * "7861" by Beneath the Sky (about two suicides of friends/family the singer experienced - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7861_(song) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7861_(song)) A * "Abel" by The National * "A Better Place, A Better Time" by Streetlight Manifesto (anti-suicide: "so you’re tired of living/and you feel like you might give in/well, don’t/it’s not your time") * "A Better Son/Daughter" by Rilo Kiley (bipolar disorder "sometimes in the morning I am petrified and can't move/awake but cannot open my eyes... and sometimes when you're on/you are really fucking on") * "A Boy and His Machine Gun" by Matthew Good Band (to a patient in a psychiatric hospital "did they stick you in here cause you weren’t working right?") * "A Boy Brushed Red... Living in Black and White" by Under oath * "A Broken Jar" by La Dispute * "Adams Song" by Blink 182 * "A Departure" by La Dispute * "A Few Small Bruises" by Maria Mena * "A Good Man Is Hard To Find" by Sufjan Stevens (psychosis:"I once was better / I put off all my grief"). * "A Key To Nothing" by Mudvayne * "A Madman's Dream" by Coma Beach * "A Manic Depressive Named Laughing Boy" by Modest Mouse * "A Means to an End" by Joy Division * "A Million Manias" by Marc & The Mambas * "A Place for my Head" by Linkin Park * "A Prayer For My Death" by Foetus * "A Wedding in Cherokee County" by Randy Newman * "Absolutely Bill’s Mood" by They Might Be Giants (from perspective of a patient in a small rubber-lined room) * "About To Crash" by Dream Theater (bipolar disorder) * "Act of Depression" by Underoath * "Adam's Song" by Blink 182 * "Addicted to Chaos" by Megadeth * "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson * "Addicted To Love" by Robert Palmer (sex addiction) * "Acute Schizophrenia Paranoia Blues" by The Kinks * "A Drowning" by How To Destroy Angels * "Aeroplane" by Red Hot Chili Peppers (Anthony Kiedis stated that the song referred to relapse of drug addiction) * "Afraid" The Neighbourhood (anxiety, paranoia) * "After All" by Dar Williams (finding meaning in life after contemplating suicide, recovering from depression) * "After Hours" by The Velvet Underground (agoraphobia) * "Again" by Archive * "Agora" by Bear Hands * "Agoraphobia" by Incubus * "Alcohol" by Barenaked Ladies * "Alice In Hell" by Annihilator (A little girl who loses her sanity on the watch of her ignorant parents) * "Alcohol" by The Kinks * "A Letter" by La Dispute * "Alive" by Sia * "Alive Again" by Marianas Trench * "Alles Verkauft" by Funny van Dannen (gambling addiction) * "All Is Numb" by 32 Leaves * "All Pain Is Gone" by Combichrist * "All The Love In The World" by Nine Inch Nails * "All the Madmen" by David Bowie (from perspective of a mental patient) * "All Our Bruised Bodies and the Whole Heart Shrinks" by La Dispute * "Alone Again (naturally)" by Gilbert O'Sullivan starts with a verse about him planning to throw himself off a tower * "Alone I Break" by Korn * "Always And Never" by Silverstein * "Always Crashing In The Same Car" by David Bowie * "Alzheimers" by Joy Zipper * "Ambulance" by TV on the Radio * "American Psycho" by D12 * "American Psycho II" by D12 f/ B-Real of Cypress Hill * "Am I A Psycho?" by Tech N9ne feat. B.o.B & Hopsin * "Am I Going Insane (Radio)" by Black Sabbath * "Am I Going Crazy" by Korn * "Amongst the Wildflowers" by The Hotelier * "Ana's Song (Open Fire)" by SilverChair (about lead singer Daniel Johns' struggle with anorexia nervosa) * "And All That Could Have Been" by Nine Inch Nails * "Andre-N-Andre" by Andre Nickatina * "Angel In The Dark" by Nemesea * "Angel Of The Night" by Roy Harper * "Angels On The Moon" by Thriving Ivory * "Angie Baby" by Helen Reddy (young woman "living in a world of make believe") * "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace * "An Introduction to the Album" by The Hotelier * "Annie's Anorexic" by Huntingtons * "Another Empty Bottle" by Katy McAllister * "Another Stranger Me" by Blind Guardian * "Anorexic Beauty" by Pulp * "Answering the Phone" by The Mountain Goats * "Anti-D" by The Wombats (about the lead singers struggle with depression and anti-depressants) * "Anxiety" by Black Eyed Peas ("paranoia’s brought me to my knees") * "Anxiety" by Bad Religion * "Anxiety" by Goldfinger * "Anxiety" by Good Charlotte * "Anxiety" by Ladyhawke * "Anxiety" by Logic * "Anxiety Attack" by Jeffrey Lewis * "Anything But This" by Static-X * "A Poem" by La Dispute * "Apple" by Twiztid * "Are You Alarmed?" by Parabelle * "Are You Alright?" by Lucinda Williams * "Are You Ready To Live" by Korn * "Armatage Shanks" by Green Day * "Ashes to Ashes" by David Bowie ("We know Major Tom's a junkie") * "Asleep" by The Smiths * "Asylim" by Lita Ford * "A-Team" by Ed Sheeran (song about addiction to cocaine) * "Atlantic" by Keane * "Atrocity Exhibition" by Joy Division * "At the Bottom of Everything" by Bright Eyes * "Avalanche" by Bring Me The Horizon * "Avalanche" by Leonard Cohen * "Away From Here" by Panic Cell * "A Quitter" by Rasputina (suicidal thoughts) B * " Bab's uvula who" by Green day * "Baby Blue" by Emiliana Torrini * "Baby Britain" by Elliott Smith * "Baby Don't Cut" by B-Mike * "Bad Brain" by The Ramones * "Bad Guy" by Eminem * "Bad Habit" by The Dresden Dolls (Amanda Palmer stated that this song was actually about her nail-biting habit) * "The Ballad of Dwight Fry" by Alice Cooper ("see my lonely mind explode, when I’ve gone insane") * "The Ballad of Lucy Jordan" by Marianne Faithfull (previously by Dr. Hook & the Medicine Show, written by Shel Silverstein) * "Basket Case" by Green Day (Billie Joe Armstrong’s song about his struggle with anxiety) * "Back to Madness" by Stratovarius * "Bad Obsession" by Guns n Roses * "Bath Of Least Resistance" by NOFX * "Be Alone" by Paramore * "Battle Cry" by Angel Haze ft. Sia * "Be All, End All" by Anthrax (anti-suicide: "Be all, and you’ll be the end all, state of mind, euphoria") * "Beautiful" by Eminem * "Beautiful" by P.O.D. * "Beautiful Pain" by Eminem * "Beautiful Lasers (2 Ways)" by Lupe Fiasco * "Bed Of Razors" by Children of Bodom * "Beethoven (I Love to Listen to)" by Eurythmics (about obsessive-compulsive disorder) * "Before I Hit The Rubber Room" by The Freeze * "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who * "Behind Grey Walls" by Richard Thompson * "Believer" by Imagine Dragons * "Belt" by Say Anything * "Be My Frankenstein" by Otis Taylor * "Beneath The Skin" by Memphis May Fire * "Benzin" by Rammstein * "Better off Dead" by Sleeping With Sirens * "Betty" by Stop Making Friends / Pauley Perrette * "Between A Laugh And A Tear" by John Mellencamp (anti-suicide: "and thats as good as it can get for us, and there aint no reason to stop tryin’") * "Between The Roses" by saywecanfly * "Beyond Redemption" by HIM * "Beyond the Grey Sky" by 311 * "Beyond The Realms Of Death" by Judas Priest * "Beyond the Surface" by Kutless (mentions self-injury) * "Billy" by Bad Religion * "Billy Gnosis" by Bad Religion * "Bipolar" by Blonde Redhead * "Bipolar" by Bowling for Soup * "Bi-Polar" by Assemblage 23 * "Bi-Polar Bear" by Stone Temple Pilots * "Bi-Polar Disorder" by The Lord Weird Slough Feg * "Bi-Polar and Proud" by Cledus T. Judd * "Bit By a Dead Bee Part II" by Foxing * "Black Burning Heart" by Keane (very bleak song relating to suicide) * "Black Crow Blues" by Bob Dylan (bipolar protagonist, sometimes "too high to fall", sometimes "so low, I don’t know if I can come up at all" * "Blackeyed" by Placebo * "Black Eyed Dog" by Nick Drake * "Blacken The Cursed Sun" by Lamb Of God * "Black Orchid" by Blue October * "Black Star" by Radiohead * "Black Water" by Of Monsters and Men * "Blasphemy" by Tyler Joseph * "Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming)" by Evanescence * "Bleed American" by Jimmy Eat World * "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park * "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons * "Bleed Like Me" by Garbage * "Bleeds No More" by Silverstein * "Blind" by Korn * "Bliss" by Muse * "Blut Royale" by Combichrist * "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen * "Borderline" by Sufjan Stevens * "Borderline" by Katerine * "Borderline" by Tove Styrke * "Bored" by Deftones * "Bored and Extremely Dangerous" by Bad Religion * "Born To Lose" by Social Distortion * "Born Under Punches (and the Heat Goes On)" by Talking Heads * "Both Of Me" by Annihilator * "Bother" by Stone Sour * "Bottled Up Inside" by Korn * "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day may be about feeling depressed * "Brain Damage" by Pink Floyd (hearing voices; mentions lobotomy) * "Brain Stew" by Green Day (insomnia) * "Break Your Knees" Flyleaf(Christian band) * "Breakers" by The Local Natives * "Breakin’" by The Music * "Breakdown" by Breaking Benjamin * "Breakdown" Seether * "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park * "Breaking Inside" by Shinedown * "Breathe Me" by Sia * "Breathe No More" by Evanescence * "Brian Wilson" by Barenaked Ladies (narrator compares himself to Brian Wilson, founder of the Beach Boys, who suffered from bipolar disorder, psychosis and drug problems) * "Brilliant Mind" by Furniture * "Broken" by Lund * "Broken Girl" by Matthew West * "Broken Home" by Papa Roach * "Broken Home" by 5 Seconds of Summer * "Brother" by Falling in Reverse * "Bruised" by Jack's Mannequin * "Bulimic" by The Used * "Bulimic Beats" by Catatonia * "Bullet" by Hollywood Undead (Happiest suicide song you'll ever hear) * "Bulls In The Bronx" by Pierce The Veil (about the suicide of Pierce The Veil's fan, Olivia) * "Burrito" by Seether * "Burn" by Nine Inch Nails * "Burn Out" by Imagine Dragons * "Burning Herself" by Harry Chapin (song about a masochist who burns herself with cigarettes) * "Burning Rubber" by Teenage Jesus & The Jerks * "By Myself" by Linkin Park * "Beautiful" by P.O.D * "By The Grace Of God" by Katy Perry * "Back To Black" by Amy Winehouse * "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert * "Burning of Atlanta" by Whiplash (song about a pyromaniac who is setting fires throughout Atlanta) C * "Camisado" by Panic! at the Disco * "Cannibal Song" by Ministry * "Can You Believe It" by The Bolshoi * "Can You Hear Them?" by Ozzy Osbourne (schizophrenic singing about "all the voices in my head") * "My life" by All of High School. * "Can't Be Saved" Senses Fail * "Carbon" - Tori Amos * "Carrying Cathy" by Ben Folds * "Car Radio" by Twenty One Pilots * "Cars and Calories" by Saves the Day * "Cassie" by Flyleaf (Is about faith and dying for what you believe in.) * "Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance * "Circle Of Fear" by HIM * "Circles" by Twiztid * "Circus Monster" by Megurine Luka is about a girl who feels trapped and controlled by the people around her * "Chameleon Boy" by Blue October * "Chasing Ghosts" by The Amity Affliction (album) * "Child Psychology" by Black Box Recorder * "China Girl" by Iggy Pop - ’China Girl’ is a street name for a powerful opioid drug used for anesthesia and analgesia. It is also related to antipsychotic drugs such as Compazine, Mellaril, Stelazine, and Thorazine, "Street names for fentanyl include apache, china girl, china white, dance fever, friend, goodfella, jackpot, murder 8, TNT, and Tango and Cash", source www. drugabusehelp. com, A strong link exists between drug abuse and mental illness. This song’s lyrics describe a man’s growing anxiety and his relationship with the drug ’china girl’. "I could escape this feeling with my China Girl", hints at the drug nature of China Girl (he’s looking for escape from a condition), and "It’s in the whites of my eyes", "And when I get excited..." are hints of the elevated anxiety he experiences (the condition he needs to escape). * "China Doll" by Grateful Dead * "Cherry Blossom Clinic" by The Move * "Chris's Letter" by Seventh Day Slumber * "Chronic Schizophrenia" by Wesley Willis (Willis himself had schizophrenia) * "Cinderella Man" by Rush (about a man whose transition from poverty to wealth has made him manic depressive) * "Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk" by Rufus Wainwright * "Clairvoyant Disease" by Avenged Sevenfold * "Clarice" by Mark Streitenfeld (Obsession, found as a bonus on the Hannibal DVD) * "Class of '57" by The Statler Brothers (mentions suicide and institutionalization) * "Climbing up the Walls" by Radiohead * "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails * "Clumsy" by Our Lady Peace * "Cocoon" by Assemblage 23 * "Cold" by Corinna Fugate * "Cold Brains" by Beck * "Cold Water" by The Jesus Lizard * "Colony" by Joy Division * "Colorblind" by Counting Crows * "Coffee and Cigarettes" by Augustana * "Coma" by Guns N' Roses * "Coma White" by Marilyn Manson * "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd * "Coming Down" by Five Finger Death Punch * "Compulsive Prep" by Mest * "Compulsive Psychosis" by Hypocrisy (band) * "Confession (What's Inside My Head)" by Red * "Constant Conversations" by Passion Pit (deals with Michael Angelakos' mental illness) * "Constant Motion" by Dream Theater (OCD) * "Consumed (Obsessive Compulsive)" by Spineshank * "Control" by Halsey (bipolarity) * "Cool Zombie" by Adam Ant (about a period of time when he was on medication for bi-polar) * "Cough Syrup" by Young The Giant ( deals with anxiety and depression and treatment "Losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control"; "If I could find a way to see things straight I'd run away to some fortune I should have found by now"; "So I run now to the things they said could restore me, restore life, the way it should be, I'm waiting for this cough syurp to come down"; "One more spoon of cough syurp now" ) * "Counting" by Korn * "Count to 6 and Die" by Marilyn Manson * "Courage" By Superchick about having an eating disorder * "Cracking" by Suzanne Vega * "Crackle And Drag" by Paul Westerberg * "Cradle Your Hatred" by Adam Ant (about how his mental illness has affected his relationships) * "Crawling" by Linkin Park * "Crazy" by Barenaked Ladies * "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley * "Crazy Baby" by Joan Osborne * "Crazy He Calls Me" by Billie Holiday * "Crazy Man Michael" by Fairport Convention * "Crazy People" by Rehab * "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne ("Mental wounds still screaming, driving me insane, I’m goin’ off the rails on a crazy train’) * "Creep" by Radiohead * "Crooked Young" by Bring me the Horizon * "Crystal Ball" by Keane * "Cut" by Plumb is about self-harm. * ”Cut the Cord” by Shinedown. Quitting drug use before overdosing. * "Cyanide" by Twiztid * "Cynical Skin" by Get Scared D * "Daddy" by Korn * "Damage" by Queensryche * "Damaged" by Plumb * "Damaged" by Black Flag * "Damaged II" by Black Flag * "Damage Case" by Motörhead * "Damaged People" by Depeche Mode * "Demons" by Imagine Dragons * "Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin * "Danger - Keep Away" by Slipknot * "Darkest Days" by Stabbing Westward * "Darkest Part" by Red * "Dark Enough" by Amanda Lopiccolo * "Dark Globe" by Syd Barrett * "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey * "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson * "Darling Nikki" by Prince (nymphomania) * "Day Is Done" by Nick Drake * "Dead Inside" by Mudvayne * "Dead Is The New Alive" by Emilie Autumn * "Dead Skin" by Crossfade * "Dead Souls" by Joy Division * "Deadly Beauty" by Faces Without Names * "Dear sister" by The Pretty Reckless (Suicidal thoughts) * "Dear Mr. Fantasy" by Traffic * "Decades" by Joy Division * "Desensitized" by Green Day * "Deja Vu" by Eminem * "Delicate Cutters" by Throwing Muses * "Delirium" by Lacuna Coil * "Delta Dawn" by Tanya Tucker (about delusional disorder) * "Delusional" by Saves the Day * "Dementia (The Precocious Symptoms Of Mental Perversion) " by Benighted * "Dendron" by The Hotelier * "Depressed Beyond Tablets" - Half Man Half Biscuit (HMHB's unique take on someone with depression - "Oh the results of my life-time are string of nil-nils") * "Depression" by Black Flag * "Depression" by Hocico * "Desperate Hell" by Christian Death * "Destroyer" by The Kinks (narrator has "paranoia, the destroyer") * "Detachable Penis" by King Missile (gender dysphoria?) * "Detox" by Strapping Young Lad (loneliness, feeling misplaced) * "Diana" By One Direction * "Diary of a Madman" by Ozzy Osbourne (about Depersonalization: The mirror tells me lies/ Could I mistake myself for someone/ Who lives behind my eyes?) * "Did My Time" by Korn * "Didn't Expect It To Go Down This Way" by K.T. Oslin (about depression) * "Die in the Summertime" by Manic Street Preachers (details depression and self mutilation) * "Die Perfekte Welle" by Juli * "Die Romantic" by Aiden * "Dig With Me" - Allie Moss * "Digging In The Dirt" by Peter Gabriel * "Diggs Road" by Whitechapel * "Diluted" by Slipknot * "Ding Dong" by Nellie McKay * "Dirty" by Korn * "Dirty Creature" by Split Enz * "Dirty Business" by The Dresden Dolls * "Dirty Knife" by Neko Case * "Disciple" by Slayer * "Discomfort Revisited" by The Hotelier * "Disconnected" by Rollins Band * "Disorder" by Goldfinger * "Disorder" by Joy Division * "Disturbia" by Rihanna * "Dog" by Andy Bull feat. Lisa Mitchell * "Doing Time" by Bad Religion * "Doing the Right Thing" by Daughter (about Alzheimers) * "(Don’t Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult (Buck Dharma denied that the song was about murder-suicide; listeners disagreed about the meaning of "40,000 men and women everyday like Romeo and Juliet" who "redefine happiness") * "Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood" by Nina Simone and covered by The Animals * "Don't let me get me" by Pink * "Don't Play This Song" by Kid Cudi and Mary J. Blige * "Don’t Talk to Strangers" by Dio (about social anxiety disorder: "Don’t talk. Don’t let them inside your mind. Run away! Run away!") * "Don't Try Suicide" by Queen * "Don't You Dare Forget The Sun" by Get Scared * "Down" by Blink-182 * "Down" by Kutless (about eating disorders) * "Down From the Rafters" by Hundred Waters * "Down in It" by Nine Inch Nails (depression: "I was up above it, now I’m down in it") * "Down On Me" by Janis Joplin (persecution complex-- "everybody in this whole round world, they’re down on me") * "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed * "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez * "Do You Call My Name" by Ra * "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Kix (anti-suicide) * "Drawn" by The Grizzly Folk * "Dream Police" by Cheap Trick (paranoia in nightmares "they’re driving me insane, these men inside my brain") * "Drive" by The Cars (implies relationship with an alcoholic or addict in denial "You can’t go on thinking, nothings wrong"; "Who’s gonna hold you down when you shake?") * "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by The Who (analogy made in discussing alcoholism; "When I drink my potion, my character changes" * "Drown" by Front Porch Step * "Drown" by Tyler Joseph * "Drug Me" by Dead Kennedys * "Duality" by Slipknot * "Dull Boy" by Mudayv * "Dysfunctional" by Tech N9ne E * "Ease Your Feet In The Sea" by Belle & Sebastian * "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park * "Eaten Up Inside" by Korn * "Echo" by Jason Walker * "Ed Gein" by Macabre * "Eleanor Rigby" by The Beatles * "Electro-Shock Blues" by Eels * "Elktooth" by Woven Hand * "Ellsworth" by Rascal Flatts (about Alzheimer’s) * "Emotion Sickness" by Silverchair * "Emergency Exit" by Beck (suicide) * "Empty" by Anathema * "E.M.P.T.Y." by The Clientele * "Empty" by Ray LaMontagne * "Epiphany" by Staind * "Eraser" by Nine Inch Nails * "Erotomania" by Dream Theater * "Escape" by Muse * "Evaporated" by Ben Folds Five * "Escher" by Teenage Fanclub * "Everlone" by The Wildhearts * "Everytime" by Britney Spears (blaming self for failed relationship,the music video features suicide) * "Everybody Dies in their Nightmares" by XXXTentacion * "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M. (told from the point of view of someone comforting a friend who is suicidal) * "Everybody Knows That You Are Insane" by Queens of the Stone Age * "Every Breath You Take" by The Police (erotomania) * "Every Day is Exactly the Same" by Nine Inch Nails * "Every Single Night" by Fiona Apple * "Everything Ends" by Slipknot * "Everything For Free" by K’s Choice * "Everything I Touch Turns to Gold (Then to Coal)" by Woods of Ypres (Major depression) * "Everything is Alright" by Motion City Soundtrack * "Excitable Boy" by Warren Zevon * "Excuse Me While I Kill Myself" by Sentenced * "Eyeless" by Slipknot * "Eyesore" by Maria Mena F * "Fade to Black" by Metallica (depression and suicidal thoughts) * "Faint" by Linkin Park * "Fake You Out" by Twenty One Pilots * "Fake Happy" by Paramore * "Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver * "Fallen" by Shape of Despair * "Fall Away" by Twenty One Pilots * "Falling Apart" by The Danse Society * "Falling Away From Me" by Korn * "Fear Is A Man’s Best Friend" by John Cale * "Fear Of A Blank Planet" by Porcupine Tree (bipolar disorder) * "Feathery Wings" by Voltaire * "F'd Up Girl" by The Vandals * "Feeling Small" by Marianas Trench * "Fell on Black Days" by Soundgarden. The writer said that "Fell on Black Days" was like this ongoing fear I've had for years...It's a feeling that everyone gets. You're happy with your life, everything's going well, things are exciting—when all of a sudden you realize you're unhappy in the extreme, to the point of being really, really scared. There's no particular event you can pin the feeling down to, it's just that you realize one day that everything in your life is FUCKED!" which means the song could be about depression. * "Fetal Infection" by GGFH * "Fiending Korpse" by GGFH * "Fight Inside" Red * "Fighting the Gravity" by Blink 182 * "Figure.09" by Linkin Park * "Fine Again" by Seether * "Fire and Rain" by James Taylor (recovery from depression) * "Fire Of Unknown Origin" - versions by Patti Smith and the Blue Öyster Cult. (deals with breeavement, anger and depression over loss) * "Firestarter" by Jimmy Eat World (antisocial disorder) * "Fix Me" by Black Flag * "Fix Me" by Marianas Trench * "Fix You" by Coldplay * "Flagpole Sitta" by Harvey Danger (paranoid schizophrenia: "I’m not sick, but I’m not well") * "Flowers On The Wall" by The Statler Brothers * "Flying High Again" by Ozzy Osbourne * "Forest Fires" by Lauren Aquilina * "Forever Walking Alone" by Dragonland * "Forget To Remember" by Mudvayne * "For My Brother" by Blue October * "For Real" by Okkervil River * "Four Walls" by Staind * "Fragile" by Delta Goodrem * "Frantic" by Metallica * "Frankie Teardrop" by Suicide * "Free Fall" by In Flames * "Frenetic Amnesic" by CKY * "Friend, Please" by Twenty One Pilots * "From Despair to Where" by Manic Street Preachers * "From The Inside" by Alice Cooper (The entire album was inspired by persons Cooper met while hospitalized for alcoholism) * "Frontier Psychiatrist" by The Avalanches (mentions insanity, therapy, psychosomatic illness etc.) * "Fucking Perfect" by Pink * "Funny Farm" by Dr. Demento G * "Gasoline" by Halsey * "Garden Grove" by Sublime * "Gary Gilmore’s Eyes" by The Adverts * "Girl Anachronism" by The Dresden Dolls * "Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment" by The Ramones * "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town (obsession) * "The Girl Next Door" by Country Joe McDonald (PTSD) * "Given Up" by Linkin Park * "Gloomy Sunday" by Emilie Autumn, Bjork, etc. (About the death of a loved one and wanting to die as well) * "Go Mental" by The Ramones * "God of Wine" by Third Eye Blind * "God, Drugs & Sex" by Anberlin * "Goin' Out Of My Head" by Little Anthony & The Imperials * "Goodbye, I'm Sorry" by Jamestown Story (suicide) * "Goodbye Lovers And Friends" by Franz Ferdinand * "Goodbye Norma Jean" by Elton John (about Marilyn Monroe who died by suicide) * "Good for You" by Third Eye Blind (obsession and denial "Everything is fine, I’m lonely all the time" and "There’s nothing wrong, just don’t take too long.") * "Goodnight Kiss" by Dream Theater * "Gone" by Bouncing Souls * "Goner" by Twenty One Pilots * "Gone With The Sin" by HIM * "Ghosts of the Attic" by Her Bright Skies * "Gotta Get Away" by The Offspring * "Gravity" by The Dresden Dolls * "Gravity" by Type O Negative * "Guns for Hands" by Twenty One Pilots H * "Habits" by Machine Gun Kelly * "Happiness" by Regurgitator * "Happy" - Marina and the Diamonds * "Happy" by Mother Mother * "Happy?" by Mudvayne * "Happy House" by Siouxsie & the Banshees (set in an asylum) * "Happy Little Pill" by Troye Sivan (about his friend dealing with depression and anti-depressants) * "Happy Together" by The Turtles (erotomania) * "Hands" by GGFH * "Harder Harmonies" by La Dispute * "Hard Times" by Paramore * "Hate Me" by Blue October * "Hater" by Korn (bullying and suicide) * "Haunted" by Evanescence * "Having a Blast" by Green Day (suicide) * "Headfirst for Halos" by My Chemical Romance * "Hearing Voices in One's Head" by MC 900 Foot Jesus * "Heart and Soul" by Joy Division * "Heart In A Cage" by The Strokes * "Heartworms" by Coil * "Heaven Knows" by Rise Against (about the suicide of a friend of the lead singer) * "Heimdalsgate Like a Promethean Curse" by Of Montreal * "Hell - Symmetry" by Laibach * "Hello" by Evanescence * "Help" - by Papa Roach * "Help, I'm Alive" by Metric * "Her Last Words" by Courtney Parker is about a teenage girl who hangs herself due to her worsening depression * "Here Comes the Anxiety" by The Wombats (about the lead singers experiences with his own anxiety) * "Here To Stay" by Korn * "Heroin and Prozac, Revisited" by The Brian Jonestown Massacre * "He's Hurting Me" by Maria Mena * "Hey, Asshole" by Watsky (feat. Kate Nash) * "Hey Daddy" by Korn * "Hey Foxymophandlemama, Thats Me" by Pearl Jam (includes recorded statements from real patients in a mental hospital) * "Hey, Hey, I’m Down" by puressence * "Hey Man, Nice Shot" by Filter * "Hiding" by Pianos Become the Teeth * "High Of ’75" by Relient K ("And lately the weather / Has been so Bi-polar / And Consequently so have I") * "Highly Strung" by Van der Graaf Generator (panic attacks) * "Hit the Floor" by Linkin Park * "Hold on" by Kim Wilde (lyric) * "Hold On Till May" by Pierce The Veil * "Holding Onto You" by Twenty | One | Pilots * "Holy" by The Golden Palominos * "Hopeless Bay" by Cosmo Jarvis * "Hopeless Bleak Despair" by They Might Be Giants * "Horse Doctor Man" by The Jesus Lizard * "House Of The Crosses" by Otis Taylor * "Howard Hughes" by Rasputina (About the obsessive behavior of the eccentric billionaire) * "How Do You Get That Lonely" by Blaine Larsen (about suicide) * "How Many Six Packs Does it Take to Screw in a Light?" by American Music Club * "How Much is Enough?" by Bad Religion * "How Soon Is Now?" by The Smiths * "How To Disappear Completely" by Radiohead * "How to Fix Everything" by Bayside (about self-injury) * "How To Never Stop Being Sad" by dandelion hands * "How to Save A Life" by The Fray (about a boy that is suffering from depression and being mistreated) * "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails and covered by Johnny Cash (drug addiction and guilt) * "Hyde" by Savatage * "Hymn For All I've Lost" Young Guns * "Hypermania" by Therapy? * "Hysteria" by Muse * "Heart Attack" by Enrique Inglesias * "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato I * "I am Hated" by Slipknot * "I Broke Up" by Xiu Xiu * "I, Dementia" by Whitechapel * "I Do Not Want This" by Nine Inch Nails * "I Don’t Like Mondays" by The Boomtown Rats * "I Don’t Remember Loving You" by John Conlee * "I Don't Want To Be The One" by Coil * "If Drinkin' Don't Kill Me (Her Memory Will)" by George Jones * "If Winter Ends" by Bright Eyes * "If You Say So" by Lea Michelle * "I Found a Reason" by The Velvet Underground * "I Go to Extremes" by Billy Joel * "I Had Lost My Mind" by Daniel Johnston * "I Hate Myself and Want to Die" by Nirvana. There are two different versions. * "I Hate You, Don't Leave Me" by Demi Lovato * "I Hate the Way" by Polly Scattergood * "I Hear Voices" by MF Doom feat. MF Grimm * "I Just Can’t Be Happy Today" by The Damned * "I Killed Myself But I Didn't Die" by Ezra Furman And The Harpoons * "I Know Where You Sleep" by Emilie Autumn * "I Of The Storm" by Of Monsters and Men * "I'll Be Alright" by Passion Pit * "I’ll Be That Girl" by Barenaked Ladies * "I'll Show You Crazy" by Bebe Rexha * "I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead" by Warren Zevon * "I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead" by Set It Off (insomnia) * "Ill in the Head" by Dead Kennedys * "I Luv the Valley OH!" by Xiu Xiu * I'm In Here - Sia * "I Me We Us Them" by Chris Mars * "I Miss You" by Blink-182 * "I Wish It Would Rain" by The Temptation is about depression as the result of a breakup * "Imaginary" by Evanescence * "I'm A Slave" by Jerry Reed (addiction) * "I'm Afraid Of Americans" by David Bowie feat. Nine Inch Nails * "I’m Afraid of Me" by Culture Club * "I’m Deranged" by David Bowie * "I’m Going Slightly Mad" by Queen * "I’m in Love with a Sociopath" by I Hate Kate * "I’m Insane" by Ratt * "I Miss You" by Jamestown Story * "Imn" by Mudvayne * "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance * "I’m Only Sleeping" by The Beatles * "I’m So Lonesome I Could Cry" by Hank Williams * "I’m So Tired" by The Beatles * "I Think I’m Gonna Kill Myself" By Elton John * "In communicado" by Marillion (social isolation, loneliness, inability to communicate meaningfully) * "In Framing" by The Hotelier * "Inhale" by Stone Sour * "Inmates (We’re All Crazy)" by Alice Cooper * "In My World" by Anthrax * "Insane" by Damien Rice * "Insane" by Lighthouse * "Insane" by Sugarcult * "Insane Asylum" by Howlin’ Wolf * "Insane in the Brain" by Cypress Hill * "Inside The Fire" by Disturbed * "Insomnia" by Electric President * "Insomnia" by Feeder (band) * "Institutionalized" by Suicidal Tendencies (Note: This song was also covered by Senses Fail) * "Internal Dialogue" by Maria Mena * "Interzone" by Joy Division * "Into Dust" by Mazzy Star * "Into the Ocean" by Blue October * "Introduction To Anxiety" by Hoodie Allen * "In The Arms Of Cocaine" by Hank Williams Jr. (about addiction) * "In The Crowd" by The Jam * "In My Blood" by Shawn Mendes * "Invisible" by 5 seconds of summer (5sos) * "Invisible" by Skylar Grey * "Invisible" Disciple * "I Remember Nothing" by Joy Division * "Irvine" by Kelly Clarkson * "Is It Any Wonder?" by Keane * "Island of the Misfit Boy" by Front Porch Step * "Isolation" by Joy Division * "Issues" by Sick Puppies * "I Think I’m Paranoid" by Garbage * "I Think Of Demons" by Roky Erickson * "It Comes Back to You" by Imagine Dragons * "It Never Ends" by Bring Me the Horizon * "It’s A Shame About Ray" by The Lemonheads * "It's Been Awhile" by Staind * "It's Gonna Go Away" by Korn * "It's Me Again" by Korn * "It's On" by Korn * "I Walk Beside You" - by Dream Theater * "I Wanna Be Sedated" by The Ramones * "I Wanna Be Well" by The Ramones * "I Wanna Get Better" by Bleachers * 'I Want to Be Well" by Sufjan Stevens * "I Won't See You Tonight" by Avenged Sevenfold J * "Jackie" by The New Pornographers * "Jackie Blue" by Ozark Mountain Daredevils * "Jackie’s Delerium" by Hooverphonic * "Jacob’s Word" by Insane Clown Posse * "Janie's Got A Gun" by Aerosmith - About child sexual abuse and victim revenge * "Janitor of Lunacy" by Nico * "Japanese Gum" by Her Space Holiday - The girl mentioned in "Japanese Gum" has Borderline Personality Disorder, and the boy mentioned is someone that desperately wants to help her. * "Jenny" by Nothing More * "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam * "Jesus Christ" Brand New * "Jet Black Heart" by 5 Seconds Of Summer -A song written by Calum Hood and Michael Clifford which addresses Michael's battles with mental illness (anxiety, depression) * "Jocelyn Flores" by XXXTentacion * "Joey" by Concrete Blonde * "Join Me" by HIM * "Johnny" by System of a Down * "John Doe" by B.o.B (about addiction) * "John Wayne Gacy Jr" by Sufjan Stevens * "Jugband Blues" by Pink Floyd * "Jump They Say" by David Bowie * "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind * "Just to be Different" by Joe Budden * "Just the Other Side of Pain" by Jill Tracy * "Just You and Me" by The Birthday Party (Drugs, Schizophrenia) K * "Katrina’s Fair" by 10,000 Maniacs * "Keeping It Together" by Katy Rose * "Keep Out the Chill" by Vigilantes of Love * "Keine Lust" by Rammstein * "Kids In The Dark" by All Time Low ("what a shame, beautiful scars on beautiful veins, come together state of the art, never surrender the kids in the dark") * "Kill for Weed" by Cephalic Carnage - Some versions of this lyrics for this song (though not the ones that accompany the Anomalies album) include "this is a song about a schizophrenic, I met on the street, told me how he killed for weed". * "King Ink" by The Birthday Party (Heroin addiction) * "King Midas In Reverse" by The Hollies * "Kitchen Towel" by Otis Taylor * "Knockin ’Round the Zoo" by James Taylor * "Kristy are you doing okay?" - The Offspring * L * "Land Locked Blues" by Bright Eyes * "Largactyl" by Amebix * "Last Resort" by Papa Roach * "Last Straw" by Jack’s Mannequin * "The Last Straw" by Marillion (We're clutching at straws - and still drowning!) * "Lead The Parade" by Korn * "Lean On Me (I Won’t Fall Over)" by Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine * "Leonard" by Merle Haggard (alcoholism and prescription drug addiction) * "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" by Pink * "Leave Me Alone (Ruby Red Dress)" by Helen Reddy * "Let Go" by Everest * "Let's Get This Party Started" by Korn * "Let Me Burn" by Whitechapel * "Let Me Out of My Head" by Cosmo Jarvis * "Let The Record Show" by Emilie Autumn * "Levon" by Elton John * "Life In Drag" by The Hotelier * "Life Left To Go" SafetySuit (A tear-jerker. Guaranteed.) * "Lift Me" by Wreck Ignition * "Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board" by Untitled * "Light For The Deadvine" by People In Planes * "Lights" by Ellie Goulding * "Like Suicide" by Seether * "Like The Weather" - 10,000 Maniacs * "Lithium" by Evanescence * "Lithium" by Nirvana (bipolar) * "Lithium Shifts" by Tortoise * "Lithium Sunset" by Sting * "Little Game" by Benny * "Little Green Bag" by George Baker Selection * "Little Piece Of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold * "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men * "Living Dead" by Marina and the Diamonds * "Living to Die" by Hypocrisy (band) * "Longview" by Green Day * "Loaded Gun" by The Reverend Horton Heat * "Log Cabin Fever" by Split Enz * "Look Away" Thousand Foot Krutch (Another tear-jerker) * "Looney Tune" by Alice Cooper * "Lost in the Supermarket" by The Clash * "Lotion" by GreensKeepers * "Love Song" by Korn * "Love The Way You Lie pt. 2" by Skylar Grey * "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna * "Love Yourz" by J. Cole * "Lover Dearest" by Marianas Trench (based on the 'love' letter Josh Ramsay (lead singer) wrote to his addiction with Heroin in rehab) * "Lua" by Bright Eyes * "Lucretia" by Megadeth * "Lucky 4 You (Tonight I’m Just Me)" by SHeDAISY (dissociative identity disorder) * "Lullaby" by Nickelback (a song for people who feel like they can't go on. Suicide, cutting etc.) * "Lullabies" by All Time Low (about Alex Gaskarth's (the lead singer) brother's suicide) * "Lunatic To Love" by The Presidents of the United States of America * "Lucy at the Gym" by Jill Sobule M * "The Madcap Laughed" - Syd Barrett (the former front-man of Pink Floyd who fell into mental illness and never got out of it) * "Mad Girl" by Emilie Autumn * "Madhouse" by Anthrax * "MadHouse" By Insane Clown Posse * "Mad Mad Me" by Maria Muldaur * "Madman Across the Water" by Elton John * "Madness" by Prince Buster * "Mad World" by Tears for Fears * "Make It Right" by Alter Bridge * "Make It Stop (September's Children)" by Rise Against - Suicide caused by homophobia * "Make Me Bad" by Korn * "Mania" by Throwing Muses * "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez * "Maniac Dance" by Stratovarius * "Manic" by Plumb * "Manic Depressive" by Insane Clown Posse * "Manic Depression" by Emilie Autumn * "Manic Depression" by Jimi Hendrix - This song describes both the euphoric highs associated with creating music ("Music, sweet music/I wish I could caress") as well as the desperation and suicidal tendencies perhaps associated with mixed states ("Really ain’t no use in me hanging around"). * "Man in a Shed" by Nick Drake * "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains * "Marilyn Monroe" by Nicki Minaj (Especially helpful for those with BPD who have people in their lives that leave them because of their unpredictability - empowering) * "Mary" by Sp!n * "Mary Jane" By Alanis Morissette * "Mary Jo" by Belle & Sebastian * "Masochism Tango" by Tom Lehrer * "Maya the Psychic" by Gerard Way * "Maybe" by Kelly Clarkson * "Me and Mia" by Ted Leo and the Pharmacists (about anorexia and bulimia) * "Me and the Moon" by Something Corporate * "Me, You, and My Medication" by Boys Like Girls * "Mechanical Flattery" by Lydia Lunch * "Meds" by Placebo * "Medication" by Garbage * "Medication" by Modest Mouse * "Megalomania" by Ozzie Osbourne/Black Sabbath * "Megalomania" by Muse * "Mein Teil" by Rammstein * "Medicine Bottle" by Red House Painters * "Melancholia" by The Who * "Mellow My Mind" by Neil Young * "Memory Lane" by Elliott Smith - Describes being placed on a psych ward. * "Mental" by Eels * "Mental Emotions" by Hypocrisy (band) * "Mental Games" by Rufio * "Metabolic" by Slipknot" * "Michael in the Bathroom" by George Salazar * "Migraine" by twenty one pilotsBeach * "Mind Descending" by Coma Beach * "Mind Playing Tricks on Mw" by Geto Boys * "Mind War" by Sepultura - "Mind War" could generally describe mental illness, but the following lyrics seem to be especially true of those who suffer from bipolar illness: "Is there ever focus/When you plan things out/Gods hands Gods fault/Just drunk with power". * "Mine Mine Mind" by Roky Erickson and the Aliens * "Mirror" by BarlowGirl ("Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?/ 'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am..." about body image) * "Mirror In The Bathroom" by The (English) Beat * "Misery" by Maroon 5 has the lyrics "I am in misery/There ain't nobody/Who can comfort me " which aptly describes depression. The song sounds happy but it is about being inconsolable * "Miss Bipolar" by Blood On The Dance Floor * "Miss Lucy Had Some Leeches" by Emilie Autumn * "Miss Murder " by AFI * "Miss World" by Hole ("kill me pills.../ I make my bed, I die in it") * "Mistake" by Moby * "Misunderstood" by Wilco * "Modern Chemistry" by Motion City Soundtrack * "Moments" by Red House Painters * "Moody Blue" by Elvis Presley (bipolar personality disorder) * "Morphine" by Michael Jackson - Michael Jackson's "Morphine" is a song about addiction to morphine/demerol. A verse of the song is in the drug's point of view. * "Monster" by Eminem ft. Rihanna * "Monster" by The Automatic * "Monster" by Kanye West, Rick Ross, Jay-Z and Nicki Minaj * "Monster" by Sick Puppies * "Monster" by Skillet * "Monster" by Imagine Dragons * "Montana" by John Linnell * "Mother" by The Police * "Mother Stands for Comfort" by Kate Bush (The song is about a madman finding comfort in his mother. The lyrics "Make me do this, make me do that..." are about the voices in his head.) * "Mother’s Little Helper" by The Rolling Stones (This song is about Valium addiction.) * "Mr. Self-Destruct" by Nine Inch Nails * "Much Like Falling" by Flyleaf(Christian band) * "Multiple Myselves" by Violent J * "Mutter" by Rammstein * "Mutterlein" by Nico * "My Addiction" by Rehab * "My Dad's Gone Crazy" by Eminem ft. Hailie Jade * "My Darling" by Eminem * "My Demons" by Starset * "My Descent Into Madness" by Eels * "My Immortal" by Evanescence * "My Love Note Has Gone Flat" by Leathermouth * "My Manic and I" by Laura Marling * "My Psychosis Song" by Natachia Barlow Ramsey - About Postpartum Psychosis "Psychosis seized my mind, grabbed my very soul, shook my very essence and violently took hold" * "My Signature Move" by Pink * "My Violent Heart" by Nine Inch Nails. N * “Nails For Breakfast,Tacks For Snacks“ by Panic! At The Disco * "Narbenby“ Subway to Sally * "Narcolepsy" by Ben Folds Five * "Narcolepsy" by Third Eye Blind * "Narcissist" by Chasing Katie * "Natalie Marie and 1 C.C." by The Spill Canvas * "Nation Under Medication" by the Terry Sutton Conspiracy * "Nausea" by Hellyeah * "Needle In The Hay" by Elliott Smith - This song is about addiction as well as depression. * "Nemo" by Nightwish * "Nervous Breakdown" by Black Flag * "Nervous Breakdown" by Lost Cherrees * "Never Around" by Korn * "Never Good Enough" by Rachel Ferguson "Rolling Girl" by Wowaka FT. Hatsune Miku * "Roman Holiday" by Nicki Minaj * "Romans 10:9" by The Mountain Goats * "Roman's Revenge" by Nicki Minaj and Eminem * "Rope Ends" by Pain of Salvation * "Rose Garden" by Lynn Anderson - It is believed that the song was inspired by the popular semi-autobiographical novel about mental illness, I Never Promised You a Rose Garden by Joanne Greenberg. * "Roses In The Hospital" by Manic Street Preachers * "Rose Colored Boy" by Paramore * "Rosetta Stoned" by Tool * "Round Here" by Counting Crows * "Rubber Room" by Porter Waggoner * "Rumors Of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated" by Rise Against * "Runaway" by Linkin Park * "Runs In The Family" by Amanda Palmer * "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna * Repunzel by Let's Eat Grandma * "Russian Roulette With A Trigger Happy Manic Depressive" by Eighteen Visions S * "Sad Lisa" by Cat Stevens * "Sadie" by Alkaline Trio * "Saint Veronika" by Billy Talent * "Sail" by AWOLNATION * "Salve Mea" by Faithless ("underneath my skin, I'm screaming") * "Sam Hall" by Tex Ritter * "Save Me" by Queen * "Save Me" by Staind * "S.I.N." by Ozzy Osbourne * "Scarecrow" by Beck * "Scared" by Three Days Grace * "Scars" by Papa Roach * "Scars" by Saywecanfly * "Scars & Stitches" by Guster * "Scars to your Beautiful" by Alessia Cara * "Schizoid" by Venom * "Schizophrenia" by Sonic Youth * "Schizophrenia" by Blue October * "Schizophrenic Conversations" by Staind * "Scissors" by Slipknot * "Scream" by Kill Hannah * "Scream" by ZOEgirl * "Scream Please" by The Used Notes * "Seasick, Yet Still Docked" by Morrissey * "Seasons" by DragonForce * "Seed" by Korn * "Seen It All" by Korn * "See The Constellation" by They Might Be Giants * "Self Conclusion" by The Spill Canvas * "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" by Maria Mena * "Semi-Automatic" by Twenty One Pilots * "Sempre In Bilico" by Negazione * "Set Me Free" by Casting Crowns * "SFC (So Fuckin’ Crazy)" by Silvertide * "Shackler's Revenge" by Guns N' Roses * "Shadow Creator" by Skyfire * "Shake the Disease" by Depeche Mode * "Shallot" by Emilie Autumn * "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale (anorexia/depression) * "She Cracked" by The Modern Lovers * "She Misses Him" by Tim Rushlow (about Alzheimer’s Disease) * "She’s Falling Apart by Lisa Loeb * "She’s Got Issues" by The Offspring * "She’s Hearing Voices" by Bloc Party * "She’s Losing It" by Belle & Sebastian * "She’s Lost Control" by Joy Division * "She's Not There" by the Zombies * "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" by Pink Floyd (about former bandmate Syd Barrett, who suffered from schizophrenia) * "Shitstorm" by Strapping Young Lad * "Shooting Star" by Harry Chapin * "Show Me Love" by Hundred Waters * "Shrink" by Adam Ant (about his time spent in mental hospitals) * "Sick" by Lagwagon * "Sicker Things" by Marianas Trench * "Sick in the Head" by Six Feet Under * "Sickman" by Alice In Chains * "Sideways" by Citizen Cope * "Silhouette" by Owl City * "Since K. Got Over Me" by The Clientele * "Sing" by blur * "Situations" by Escape the Fate * "Sippy Cup" by Melanie Martinez * "Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence" by Dream Theater * "Six Months in a Leaky Boat" by Split Enz * "Shut your mouth" by Pain * "Skeleton Jar" by Youth Group (band) * "Skin and Bone" by The Kinks * "Skin and Bones" by Marianas Trench * "Skin and Bones" by Picture Me Broken * "Skinny" by Edith Backlund*** * "Skinny" by Filter * "Skin Ticket" by Slipknot * "Skitsofrantic" by Insane Clown Posse * "Skullduggery" by James * "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato * "Sleeping Boy The Paranoid" by Funeral Diner * "Sleep The Clock Around" by Belle & Sebastian * "sleep thru ur alarms" by lontalius * "Sleepless" by King Crimson * "Sleepless 96" by Anathema * "Sleeping Lessons" by The Shins (apparently inspired by James Mercer's insomnia) * "Slippin'" by DMX * "Slipping Away" by Sum 41 * "Slitwrist Ecstasy" by Shade Empire * "Slow Decay" by Dashboard Confessional (survivor's guilt and PTSD) * "Slow Motion" by Third Eye Blind * "Smashed Into Pieces" by Silverstein * "Smoking Too Long" by Nick Drake * "Sober" by Kelly Clarkson * "Sober" by Pink * "Socio" by Stone Stone (about social anxiety disorder) * "Sole Survivor", Blue Öyster Cult (PTSD, survivor guilt) * "Solitary Shell" by Dream Theater (Asperger's Syndrome) * "Solitude" by Candlemass (Depression, Suicide) * "Solo Dolo" by Kid Cudi * "Somebody Someone" by Korn * "Someday (I Will Understand) by Britney Spears * "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" by Elton John - Elton John later explained that the song really was about a friend saving him from trying to commit suicide following the breakup of a relationship with a woman, when John was trying to convince himself and his fans that he was no, in fact, a homosexual. needed * "Something Grimm" by Blood On The dance Floor * "Something I Can Never Have" by Nine Inch Nails * "Song Or Suicide" by HIM * "Sophie" Eleanor McEvoy (about eating disorders "Sophie can not finish her diner, says she's eaten too much; Sophie's trying to make herself thinner. . . . ) Very sad song. * "Sociopath" by Ampop - This song is a very good description of people with Antisocial Personality Disorder, or sociopaths * "Sorrow" by The National (About feeling attached to depression, "I don't wanna get over you...".) * "Sorrow" by Sleeping At Last * "Sort Yourself Out Please" by Cosmo Jarvis * "Soul to Squeeze" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown * "Sour Times" by Portishead * "Space Dementia" by Muse * "Spanish Sahara" by Foals * "Special Fred" by Stephen Lynch * "Spiegel" by Tic Tac Toe * "Spiderwebs" by Twiztid * "Spiritual Cramp" by Christian Death * "Spotlight" by Machine Gun Kelly * "Stan" by Eminem * "St. Anger" by Metallica (alcohol abuse) * "Stars" by Hum * "State of Mind" by Merril Bainbridge - This song was played in the movie "Perfect Body" and is a good expression of the sensation that comes from nervous anxiety mixed with hyperreactivity. * "Stay Hidden" by Slumbers (about social anxiety and sleep deprivation) * "Stay In The Game" by Adam Ant * "Steven" by Senses Fail * "Still Doin' Time" by George Jones (about alcoholism) * "Still Ill" by The Smiths * "Still in Saigon" by the Charlie Daniels Band (about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) * "Still Life" by Iron Maiden * "Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse * "Stolen Innocence" by Courtney Parker (a song about a girl who is suffering from anxiety and depression after being sexually assaulted) * "Stop" by Dalton Rapattoni * "Strange Disease" by Prozzak * "Strange Highways" by Dio - This song is about being unfairly locked up in a psychiatric hospital. "Don’t even wonder, we do things our way here. Questions? These are forbidden. We got no answers. Believe us anyway." * "Stranger To Himself" by Traffic * "Strange Weather" by Keren Ann * "Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles * "Strawberry Gashes" by Jack Off Jill * "Straw Hat And Old Dirty Hank" by Barenaked Ladies * "String Bean Jean" by Belle & Sebastian * "Stutter" by James * "Sucked Out" by Superdrag * "Suckerpunch" by Five Iron Frenzy * "Suffer" by Bad Religion * "Suicidal Failure" by Suicidal Tendencies * "Suicidal Tendencies" by C-Lekktor * "Suicide" by Bobby Gaylor * "Suicide" by Get Set Go * "Suicide" by The Raveonettes * "Suicide Season" by Coma Beach * "Suicide Solution" by Ozzy Osbourne * "Sunny Skies" by James Taylor * "Sunrise, Sunset" by Bright Eyes * "Superman" by Five for Fighting * "Swallow" by Emilie Autumn * "Sweating Bullets" by Megadeth * "Sweet Adeline" by Elliott Smith * "Sweetest Perfection" by Depeche Mode * "System" by In Flames * "Summertime Sadness " by Lana Del Rey (depression, suicide) * "Syndrome" by Gemini Syndrome (about depression) T * "Take Me Home" by Phil Collins * "Take This Life" by In Flames * "Talkin' 2 Myself" by Eminem (feat. Kobe) * "Tangled In The Great Escape" by Pierce The Veil (about addiction and drug use) * "Taylor Swift Is Stalkin' Me" by Ray Stevens (about paranoia The video is set in a mental institution.) * "Tearjerker" by Korn * "Tears" by Rush * "Teenage Depression" by Eddie & The Hot Rods * "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance * "Teen Idle" by Marina and the Diamonds * "Ten Years" Rev Theory * "They Coming To Take Me Away" by Lard * "These Days" Bon Jovi * "These Days" Jackson Brown/Nico * "The 21st" by Blue October * "The Answer" by Blue October * "The Art of Falling Apart" by Soft Cell * "The Art of Suicide" by Emilie Autumn * "The Beast in Me" by Nick Lowe * "The Becoming" by Nine Inch Nails * "The Bird And The Worm" by The Used (Paraniod Schizophrenia) * "The Blackest Day" by Lana Del Ray is about a bout of depression brought on by a break-up * "The Boy Done Wrong Again" by Belle & Sebastian * "The Closet" by Teenage Jesus & The Jerks * "The Cutter" by Echo & the Bunnymen * "The Darkest Side" by The Middle East (addresses a band member's mother's attempted suicide grandfather's insanity, amongst other things) * "The Downward Spiral" by Nine Inch Nails * "The Drugs Don't Work" by The Verve * "The Enemy Is You" by Elliott Smith * "The Essence of Silence" by Epica * "The Eternal" by Joy Division * "The Fighter" by In This Moment * "The Figurehead" by The Cure * "The Final Cut" by Pink Floyd * "The Fletcher Memorial Home" by Pink Floyd * "The Frayed Ends of Sanity" by Metallica (Schizophrenia) * "The Freshmen" by The Verve Pipe * "The Gash" by The Flaming Lips * "The Gift" Seether * "The Glass Prison" by Dream Theater * "The Grey" Icon For Hire * "The House Of Shame" by Lacuna Coil * "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring * "The Light Behind Your Eyes" by My Chemical Romance * "The Last" by Agust D * "The Last Night" by Skillet * "The Light That Shines Twice As Bright" by Lostprophets * "The Man Who Sold the World" by David Bowie * "The Mayor" by Rasputina - Melora mentions on the A Radical Recital album that this song is about a mentally ill friend of hers. * "The Monster" by Eminem * "The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit" by La Dispute * "The Night Santa Went Crazy" by "Weird Al" Yankovic * "The Official Historian on Shirley Jean Berrell" by The Statler Brothers (obsession and erotomania) * "The Outsider" by A Perfect Circle * "The Place I Love" by The Jam * "The Poet and the Pendulum" by Nightwish (about Tuomas Holopainen when he suffered from deep depression and suicidal thoughts) * "The Positive Aspects of Negative Thinking" by Bad Religion * "The Prize" by Guster * "The Priest and the Matador" Senses Fail * "Therapy" by The Damned * "Therapy" by All Time Low (Anxiety) * "Therapy" by Mary J. Blige * "Therapy" by The Infectious Grooves, ft. Ozzy Osbourne * "The Real Me" by The Who covered by W.A.S.P. * "There Could Be Nothing After This" by Underoath * "The Red Telephone" by Love * "The Rollercoaster Ride" by Belle & Sebastian * "The Scope of All This Rebuilding" by The Hotelier * "The Sea is a Good Place to Think of the Future" by Los Campesinos! * "The Test That Stumped Them All" by Dream Theater * "The Third Degree" by John’s Children/Marc Bolan * "The Trial" by Pink Floyd * "The Unnamed Feeling" by Metallica * "The Virus Of Life" by Slipknot * "The Way She Feels" by Between the Trees (about self-injury) * "The World is Ugly" by My Chemical Romance * "The Wild Man Fischer Story" by Wild Man Fischer * "They’re Coming to Take Me Away Ha-Haaa!" by Napoleon XIV - Released in 1966, this was one of the first popular songs to directly reference mental illness. A siren is used as a sound effect — presumably the authorities are coming to involuntarily commit the vocalist to a mental institution. * "They’re Coming To Take Me Away" by Neuroticfish: A cover of the Napoleon XIV song * "Things Have Changed" by Bob Dylan * "This Is Where It Ends" by Barenaked Ladies * "This is a Call" Thousand Foot Krutch * "This Killer" by Blackfield * "This Song Saved My Life" by Simple Plan * "Thorazine Shuffle" by Savatage * "Threads" by Portishead * "Throw Me Away" by Korn * "Tidal Wave" by Owl City * "Tier" by Rammstein * "Till My Head Falls Off" by They Might Be Giants - This song includes references to obsessive-compulsive disorder. * "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTIPCc1nKYQ Time! (ticking in my head)] - Joe Jackson (manic phase, high, stimulant drugs, pressured) * "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace * "Time to Dance" by Panic! at the Disco * "To Binge" by Gorillaz (about alcohol addiction) * "To Write Love On Her Arms" by Hawthorne Heights * "To Write Love On Her Arms" by Helio * "Today" by The Smashing Pumpkins * "Tomorrow Is Today" by Billy Joel * "Tomorrow Tomorrow" by Elliott Smith * "Tomorrow Will Never Come" by Agalloch * "Tongue" by Seether (about suicide) * "Too Close Enough To Touch" by Khanate * "Too Late I'm Dead" by Korn * "Torn Apart" by Stabbing Westward * "Tormented" by Tech N9ne * "Torture" by Picture Me Broken (about body dysmorphic disorder) * "Toxicity" by System of a Down * "Too Much On My Mind" by The Kinks * "Touch of Grey" by Grateful Dead * "Tourette"s" by Nirvana * "Tourniquet" by Evanescence * "Toy Soldiers" by Martika (drug addiction) * "Trapdoor" by Twenty One Pilots * "Trashed" by Black Sabbath (Alcohol abuse) * "Trees" by Twenty One Pilots * "Trigger Inside" by Therapy? * "Tripped Manic State" by CKY * "Truce" by Twenty One Pilots * Trouble is a friend by Lenka * "Troubled Mind" by Marina and the Diamonds * "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper. (the song writer didn't explicitly say it was about mental illness but there are many lines that could be interpreted to be about someone who is depressed) * "Twenty-Four Hours" by Joy Division * "Twin Rivers" by Big Scary * "Twisted" by Joni Mitchell * "Two Points for Honesty" by Guster U * "Ugly Side" by Blue October * "Ultimate Steve" by The World is a Beautiful Place & I Am No Longer Afraid to Die * "Unbeliever" by Therapy? * "Uncorrected Personality Traits" by Robyn Hitchcock and the Egyptians * "Under My Skin" by Mudvayne * "Undertow" by Suzanne Vega * "Underneath" by Adam Lambert * "Under Zenith" by Our Lady Peace * "Undone -- The Sweater Song" by Weezer * "Undun" by The Guess Who * "Unknown Tongues", Blue Öyster Cult (self-harm, schizophrenia, religious mania) * "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty * "Until It Sleeps" by Metallica * "Untitled" by Marc & The Mambas * "Untitled" by Simple Plan * "Upon The High Horse of Selfdestruction" by Diagnose: Lebensgefahr * "Upstairs" by Wolfsheim V * "Valentines" by Adam Ant ("I know you think it's tragic to heal it with black magic") * "Various Stages" by Great Lake Swimmers * "Vermilion" by Slipknot * "Vermilion, Pt. 2" by Slipknot * "Veronica" by Elvis Costello * "Vertigo" by Marianas Trench * "Veteran Of The Psychic War" = Blue Öyster Cult (PTSD) * "Via Chicago" by Wilco * "View From A Bridge" by Kim Wilde * "Vincent" by Don McLean (about the artist Vincent van Gogh, who suffered from an unknown mental illness, possibly bipolar. He committed suicide in his late 30s.) * "Vince Taylor" by Adam Ant (The lyric "I nearly done a Vince Taylor" refers to how Ant almost followed in the footsteps of another singer with mental illness, Vince Taylor) * "Violent Mood Swings" by Stabbing Westward * "Voices" by Dream Theater * "Voices" by Disturbed * "Voices" by Rev Theory * "Voices in my Head" by Denis Leary * "Voodoo Doll" by Fergie (Fergie's addiction to methamphetamines) W *"Wading in Deeper" by Katzenjammer (depression, suicide) *"Wait And Bleed" by Slipknot *"Waiting Around To Die" by Townes Van Zandt *"Waiting for a Light that Never Comes" by Linkin Park * "Waiting For The Night" by Depeche Mode * "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day * "Waking Up (Acoustic)" by Pvris *"Walk Away From The Sun" by Seether *"Walking on a Thin Line" by Huey Lewis and the News (PTSD) *"Walk On Water" by Otis Taylor *"War Against Ourselves" by Joel Faviere * "War on Drugs" by Barenaked Ladies * "War Inside My Head" by Dream Theater * "War Within" by Hypocrisy(band) * "Warrior" by Demi Lovato has the lyrics: I've got shame, I've got scars / That I will never show / I'm a survivor / In more ways than you know ''. these lyrics could be about past self-harm * "Waste" by Seether * "Waste" by Staind (about a fan who comitted suicide) * "Wasted Years" Cold * "Wave of Mutilation" by Pixies * "Waving Through a Window" by Ben Platt, Original Broadcast Cast of Dear Even Hansen * "Weak and Powerless" by A Perfect Circle * "Weaknesses" by Blue October * "Weep for Jamie" by Peter, Paul and Mary * "Weight of the World" by Blue October * "Weightless" by Mi * "Weightless Again" by The Handsome Family * "Weißes Fleisch (White Flesh)" by Rammstein * "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" by Metallica * "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan is about what it's like to be depressed * "Welcome To My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper * "Well Adjusted" by MXPX * "We Need to Eat" by Kent * "Werewolf" by CocoRosie * "We Sleep Forever" by Aiden * "What Am I Living For" by Mark-Almond * "What Do You Hear In These Sounds" by Dar Williams * "What Goes On" by The Velvet Underground * "When?" by Bad Religion * "When I Fall" by Barenaked Ladies * "When it Rains" Paramore * "When It's Cold, I'd Like To Die" by Moby * "When She Cries" by Brit Nicole * "where is my mind?" by The Pixies * "Where is the Edge" by Within Temptation (overcoming inner demons) * "Whiskey On Ice" by Hank Williams Jr.(references his suicide attempt, "One night in Nashville tried to take my life 'Cause my friends had all left me and so had my wife") * "Whiskey in the Jar" by Thin Lizzy * "Whiskey Man" by The Who * "Who Are You Now" by Sleeping With Sirens * "Who Can It Be Now?" by Men at Work * "Who'll Fall" by Coil * "Why" by Rascal Flatts (anti-suicide) * "Why Does It Always Rain On Me?" by Travis * "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad" by Moby * "Why Go" by Pearl Jam * "Why Kill Time (When You Can Kill Yourself)" by Cabaret Voltaire * "Why Must I Be Sad?" by They Might Be Giants * "Wild Irish Rose" by George Jones (about a homeless Vietnam veteran who suffers from alcoholism and PTSD) * "Wind-Up Toy" by Alice Cooper * "Withdrawn" by James * "Woods" by Bon Iver * "Woman In The Wall" by The Beautiful South * "wonderful World" by James Morrison * "Working Without a Net" by Waylon Jennings (drug addiction and recovery) * "Would it Matter" by Skillet * "The Wreckage" by Vanessa Carlton (suicidal thoughts) * "Wrong Side of Heaven" by Five Finger Death Punch (a soldier returning back from war, suffering from PTSD but is left abandoned) X * "X Amount of Words" by Blue October Y * "Years Ago" by Alice Cooper * "Yer Blues" by The Beatles - John Lennon’s dark song is explicitly suicidal: "Black clouds cross my mind/Blue mist round my soul/Feel so suicidal/Even hate my rock ’n’ roll". * "You And I In Unison" by La Dispute * "You Are Not" Young Guns * "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift (erotomania) *"You Can Hide It" by Blindside * "You Gotta Be Crazy" by Pink Floyd * "You Knew Me To The End" by Geri Karlstrom * "You May Be Right" by Billy Joel * "You Only Live Once" by The Strokes * "Your Deep Rest" by The Hotelier (a song about a friend or significant other's suicide) * "Your Evil Soul" by The Spill Ca * "Your Sword Versus My Dagger" by Silverstein * "You Will Know My Name" by Arch Enemy * "You'll Accompany Me" by Bob Seger (erotomania) Z * "Zak And Sara" by Ben Folds * "Zoloft" by the Drive-By Truckers * "Zoloft" by Ween (About one's experiences with the Zoloft drug) * "Zombie" by the Cranberries (about PTSD) * "ZZYZX Rd." by Stone Sour * "Zero" by the smashing pumpkins * "Zero" by Imagine Dragons Some whole LP's are about mental disturbance or mental illness: the theme runs through the entire underlying concept and every song is a part of an ongoing story, A very brief list to start the ball rolling might include:- * Pink Floyd: 'Dark Side of the Moon '(anxiety, depression, paranoia, getting older, lack of direction or fulfilment, schizophrenia) * Dream Theater: [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_Degrees_of_Inner_Turbulence#Disc_one ](the B side is an eight part track, with each part referencing a form of mental illness including: bipolar disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, schizophrenia, autism, post-partum depression, and dissociative identity disorder. * Marillion: 'Script for A Jester's Tear '(miscellaneous) * Marillion: 'Clutching At Straws' (alcoholism, depression, drug addiction, PTSD) * Marillion: 'Misplaced Childhood '( depression, erotomania, guilt complexes, regret) * Joni Mitchell: 'Court and Spark '(every song is from the point of view of a woman who has had damaging life experiences) * Lou Reed: 'Berlin '(charts the breakdown of a marriage due to substance abuse, emotional and physical abuse, alcoholism, intervention resulting in children taken into care, finally suicide of the wife) * Richard Wright: 'Broken China''' (about his wife's long term battle with clinical depression) Category:Songs Category:Ocd Category:Green day Category:Experience:Depression